1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to digital signal reception and, in particular, signal coding which assists in the synchronization of receivers with turbo decode capability.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, transmission of data via satellite has increased considerably. Recently, the number of personal satellite receivers has also been increasing. As large satellite receiving antennas and expensive receivers are replaced by smaller and less expensive equipment, the demand for such systems continues to rise. As the demand for satellite communication systems rises, systems which have increased performance have a distinct market advantage. Improving designs and increasing the level of system integration within satellite receivers can offer the dual benefits of decreasing system costs and increasing performance. Accordingly, there is a need for improved satellite communication systems within the art.